Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle radiator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiator for a vehicle that improves cooling efficiency and performance by positioning an auxiliary heat-radiating portion between a pair of main heat-radiating portions and connecting the pair of main heat-radiating portions each other through an ejector.
Description of Related Art
Generally, mixture of fuel and air is injected into a cylinder of an engine and pressure produced when the mixture is burnt is delivered to a driving wheel in a vehicle. Thereby, the vehicle runs. The engine is provided with a cooling apparatus such as a water jacket for cooling the engine of high temperature due to combustion of the mixture. And, a radiator is generally provided in order to cool coolant which circulates the cooling apparatus such as the water jacket.
Recently, an environmentally-friendly vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle using an electric motor as a driving source is released. And plurality of electrical equipment may be installed therein. For example, the electric motor, an inverter, a motor controller, and other high voltage components for running vehicle may be installed, and these electrical equipment devices require an individual cooling system so as to prevent heat damage and maintain durability. Commonly, a cooling condition required of the electrical equipment is different from the engine. Thus, a separate radiator is installed besides a normal radiator.
Meanwhile, besides the environmentally-friendly vehicle, a cooling condition required of an intercooler installed in a vehicle with a turbocharger is different from the engine. Thereby, a separate radiator is installed to cool the intercooler together with the normal radiator.
As described above, the environmentally-friendly vehicle and the vehicle with the turbocharger have the individual radiator each. The individual radiator is disposed downward or frontward or rearward of a heat-exchanger.
However, if the individual radiator is provided at downward or frontward or rearward of the heat-exchanger, then 1) to absorb a shock at a front portion of vehicle may be difficult due to compact layout, and 2) a fan motor size is larger so as to reduce an air resistance generated due to interference between the air should, and 3) A method of assembling the radiator into radiator is complicated, thus time and a number of work procedures of the assembly is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.